Arlene: The Second Part
Arlene: The Second Part is a 2004 American animated comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and ClearWorld Entertainment. It was directed by Tianna Hopes from a screenplay by Hopes and David N. Weiss and a story by Thalia Ward, Hopes, and Kyler Fischer. It is the sequel to 1999's Arlene: The Story Begins. The original director Ward produced the film, but decided not to direct it as she was busy directing The Alaina Gleen Movie the same year; therefore, Hopes was selected to direct. The original voice cast of the first film — Brittany Murphy, Corey Feldman, Andrea Libman, Will Ferrell, Hank Azaria, Hugh Jackman, and Robin Williams — reprised their roles, joined by Corey Feldman, Paul Reubens, Gilbert Gottfried, and Jim Cummings. James Horner also returned to compose the original score for the sequel. Arlene: The Second Part was released in the United States on February 14, 2003. It was an immediate critical and commercial success, earning over $599 million worldwide on its $35 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2003. It was followed by two sequels, Arlene: The Rise of Good & Evil on March 16, 2007 and Arlene: The Final Part on June 7, 2013, respectively. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Brittany Murphy as Arlene * Corey Feldman as Taylor * Andrea Libman as Tina More coming soon! Production In May 1999, at the time of the release of Arlene: The Story Begins, ClearWorld Entertainment CEO Thalia Ward confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for February 2003 release. More coming soon! Music Edit : Main article: Arlene: The Second Part/Soundtrack Release Arlene: The Second Part premiered on February 7, 2003 at the El Captian Theaters in the United States. Paramount Pictures released the film widely in the United States on February 14, 2003. Marketing The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film was released for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and Microsoft Windows. Trailers * The film's first teaser trailer was released in May 2002, and was later shown in theaters with other films such as Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Time Travel Releashed, Scooby-Doo, Lilo & Stitch, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Stuart Little 2. * The theatrical trailer was released in September 2002, and was later released with Liche, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Pokémon 4Ever, Love of Pairs, The Santa Clause 2, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Eight Crazy Nights, Treasure Planet, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, and Kangaroo Jack. * TV Spots began to air between January and February 2003. Home media Arlene: The Second Part was released on DVD and VHS on June 10, 2003. The film was later re-released in April 2014 on DVD and for the first time on Blu-ray. Reception Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films